


Vierter Advent

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Comfort Food, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: Bibi und Claudia auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt - ein fluffiger One-Shot, und mein zweiter Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2020.
Relationships: Claudia Eisner/Bibi Fellner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Vierter Advent

Es war der vierte Advent, und die ganze Stadt schien auf dem Höhepunkt der Weihnachtsstimmung. Rot-goldenes Licht erhellte die Straßen und Plätze, überall funkelten Sterne, Christbäume und strahlende Engel. In Massen fluteten Einheimische und Touristen die Märkte, um sich mit Lebkuchen und Glühwein die kalte, dunkle Jahreszeit zu verschönern, und dabei viel Geld für kitschige Geschenke auszugeben. Eigentlich war Bibi kein großer Fan davon, besonders nüchtern, aber Claudia hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, ihre Freundin dorthin auf ein Date einzuladen. Nicht ganz uneigennützig, da sie selbst noch Geschenke brauchte und sich mit den vielen Klausuren der letzten Wochen die gebrannten Mandeln wirklich verdient hatte. Außerdem war es draußen, es war hell und fröhlich, und das würde ihnen beiden guttun.

Nach einem kurzen Begrüßungskuss vor dem Rathaus begannen sie Hand in Hand an den urigen Holzbuden vorbei zu schlendern, ließen die Blicke über die bunten, überwältigend vielfältigen Auslagen schweifen, und plauderten vor sich hin. Es war kalt genug, dass Claudia eine rote, weihnachtlich gemusterte Mütze aufgezogen hatte, aber nicht so kalt, dass man Handschuhe gebraucht hätte. Wenn das Wetter so blieb, würde es auch dieses Jahr schwierig mit Schnee. Im Hintergrund spielte sanft eine weihnachtliche Melodie, und begleitete die beiden bei ihrem Spaziergang. Düfte aller Art schwebten an sie heran – Weihrauch, Schokolade, Glühwein, Lakritz, Würstchen, Brot, süße Früchte – bis Claudia endlich ihren Stand erblickte. 

„Ich nehm die große Tüte, dann kannst auch ein paar haben,“ sagte sie neckisch zu Bibi, und trat an die Theke. In null-komma-nichts hatte sie die leicht warme, unbeschreiblich gut duftende Papiertüte in der Hand, und strahlte.

„Die Dinger sind das einzig Gute an diesem ganzen heuchlerischen Firlefanz,“ meinte Bibi, mit der Hand schon in der offerierten Tüte.

„Ach komm, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht. Warst du denn als Kind nie auf dem Christkindlmarkt und hast dich gefühlt wie in einer anderen, magischen Welt?“

Bibi kaute bedächtig ihre Mandel zu Ende, und sah ernst in die Ferne. „Mein Vater war ned gerade der Typ für sowas. Der kannte nur die Rute und den Krampus.“

Claudia hielt geschockt inne, und auch Bibi blieb stehen, und drehte sich zu ihr um. „I hatte alles andere als eine ‚glückliche Kindheit‘, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war. Und an die Zeit mit ihr kann ich mich kaum erinnern.“

„Oh Bibi.“ Claudia zog sie in eine Umarmung und hielt sie fest umschlungen. „Verzeih, das wusst ich nicht.“

„Eh wurscht, ist lang her und mittlerweile ist er Gott sei Dank auch tot.“

Claudia zog sich zurück und sah Bibi ernst an. „Überhaupt nicht wurscht. Ich weiß ja, dass du viel Mist durchgemacht hast, aber das- Magst du deswegen den ganzen Kram hier nicht? Hätten wir nicht kommen sollen? Oh mann, was eine blöde Idee-“

Bibi unterbrach ihre Gedankenspirale, indem sie Claudias Kopf in beide Hände nahm und ihr in die Augen sah.

„Es war a gute Idee, Spätzchen. Und jetzt denk ned weiter drüber nach, sondern nasch deine Mandeln, okay?“

Claudia nickte. „Ich glaub, wir stehn‘ im Weg.“

Bibi lachte. „Komm, lass uns an Punsch trinken.“

Am Punschstand von Bibis alten Bekannten blieben sie stehen und lauschten dem Kinderchor nebenan, der mehr schlecht als recht die klassischen Weihnachtslieder vortrug, während ihre Hände die kleinen, heißen Tassen umfasst hielten. Natürlich war es Kinderpunsch, aber das tat der Stimmung keinen Abbruch. Claudia aß brav ihre gebrannten Mandeln, köstlich süß und wunderbar knusprig, und betrachtete gedankenverloren die Frau, die vor weniger als einem Jahr als Kollegin ihres Vaters in ihr Leben getreten war, und die in kürzester Zeit ihr Herz erobert hatte. Im weichen Licht des Christkindlmarkts wirkte ihr Äußeres weniger hart als sonst, und ihre braunen Locken leuchteten mit ihren Augen um die Wette. Wie ein süßer Stich spürte Claudia die Zuneigung zu ihr, und schätzte sich wahnsinnig glücklich, an ihrer Seite zu sein, gegen alle Regeln und Erwartungen. Es war ganz leicht und natürlich gewesen, damals, als die Tage lang und warm waren, als Bibi mal wieder bei ihnen zu Hause bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hatte, an einem besonders schwierigen Fall, als sie zu unmenschlicher Zeit noch thailändisches Take-out bestellt hatten, während Moritz schlief, als sie auf dem Sofa plötzlich so dicht beieinander gesessen hatten, sich in den Augen der anderen verloren und als die Freundschaft zu mehr wurde, scharf und süß. 

Sie war wirklich glücklich, dachte sie, während sie noch eine Mandel nahm und Bibis Hand in der Tüte auf dem Tisch mit ihrer zusammenstieß. Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick, Bibi grinste, und Claudia legte ihren Kopf gegen Bibis Schulter. Es war nicht immer leicht, natürlich nicht, aber Claudia lachte nur, wenn sie jemand für Bibis Tochter hielt, und Bibi war die Meinung anderer ohnehin herzlich egal. Sie waren beide Sturköpfe, und auch wenn das manchmal zu Konflikten führte, machte es sie stark. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich weniger gesehen, Claudia hatte lernen müssen, und Bibi war auf der Arbeit eingespannt, aber jetzt standen die Feiertage bevor, und Claudia konnte es kaum erwarten, die freie Zeit zusammen zu verbringen.

Als der süße Punsch leer war, machten sie sich wieder auf, und Bibi half Claudia beim Aussuchen der Geschenke für ihre Uni-Freunde so gut sie konnte, probierte alberne Mützen an und gab ihre Meinung zu Krippenfiguren und extravaganten Christbaumkugeln ab.

„Was für ein Geld die Leute für den Schmarrn ausgeben,“ sagte sie augenrollend, als sie sich von dem Stand und dem älteren Paar entfernten, das gerade eine dreistellige Summe über den Tresen reichte.

„Gibt’s denn gar nichts, was dir gefällt? Deine Wohnung könnte doch den ein oder anderen weihnachtlichen Touch vertragen, meinst nicht?“

Bibi schnaubte nur. „Ah geh, mir reicht’s, wenn ich des alles hier seh, i brauch des ned auch noch zu Hause.“

„Und nen Weihnachtsbaum?“

„Da solltest du als Umweltschützerin doch eh dagegen sein.“

„Bin ich auch, aber schön ist es trotzdem.“

Bibi zuckte mit den Schultern unter ihrer Lederjacke, und ließ den Blick beiläufig über die Auslage des Handwerkstandes schweifen, an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen.

„Brauchst eigentlich auch ein Geschenk für Moritz?“

„Nee, der hält auch nicht viel von dem Ganzen. Meistens arbeitet er sogar und ich hab dann mit Freunden gefeiert. Aber dieses Jahr hab ich ja dich.“

Claudia schmiegte sich im Gehen eng an Bibi, und lächelte, als diese ihren Arm um sie legte.

„Ja, i glaub dieses Jahr wird es ein besonderes Fest.“


End file.
